Just Love
by etoile-de-saphir
Summary: Sora et Riku. Une courte histoire à propos d'amour, mais pas de romance. Raconté par Riku, à la première personne. Traduction de la fic de Iellix.


**Titre: Just Love**

**Auteur: Iellix**

**Traductrice: etoile-de-saphir**

**Rated: K+**

**Disclaimer: rien ne nous appartient à l'auteur comme à moi, malheureusement :(**

**Résumé de l'auteur:**_** Il y a de l'amour entre Sora & Riku, c'est indéniable. Mais voici la **_**vraie**_** histoire de leur amour. Car c'est seulement de l'amour, et non de la romance. D'après le point de vue de Riku, à la première personne.**_

**Enjoy ! : )**

* * *

Je le regarde depuis la plage. J'ai prit l'habitude de faire ça, afin de garder un œil sur lui au cas où il se blesserait, tomberait dans l'eau, ou autre. Sora n'est pas aussi vigilant qu'il devrait l'être. Il n'a plus besoin que je le surveille à présent, mais je le fais toujours quand même. Par habitude. Il est seul sur ce petit îlot aux palmiers courbés, pratiquant le maniement d'épée. Ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire mais ça l'amuse toujours. Il nous arrive de nous battre comme avant, parfois. Juste pour le plaisir. Car nous sommes…

Et puis je me demande… Que sommes-nous donc ? Dire que nous sommes amis n'est qu'un vulgaire euphémisme, ça ne correspond pas à Sora et sa loyale justice presque douloureuse. Même un "ami" aurait appréhendé l'idée de se joindre de nouveau à moi après que j'ai succombé aux Ténèbres. Par deux fois. Et pourtant, Sora a foi. Il conserve cette pureté enfantine, qu'importe tout ce qui a pu arriver. Il vit toujours avec cette croyance idéaliste, infantile, que les gens, tous autant qu'ils sont, sont essentiellement et fondamentalement bons.

Et c'est-ce qui le rend fort. Il n'abandonnera pas, il ne partira pas avant d'avoir finir ce qu'il a commencé. Peut-être est-ce ce qui m'a empêché de me laisser complètement submerger par les Ténèbres. De savoir que Sora croyait qu'il restait du bon en moi.

Dire que nous sommes amis est donc un insultant euphémisme. Mais quels autres mots reste-t-il ? Qu'est donc Sora pour moi ? Nous sommes trop proches pour être de simples "amis". Certains diraient que nous sommes comme des frères, mais ce n'est pas vraiment cela non plus. Je n'ai jamais rencontré de frères n'essayant pas constamment de dépasser l'autre, ou de le fourrer dans les ennuis. Sora et moi sommes tout le temps en compétition, mais nous ne nous battons pas. A moins que ce soit pour s'amuser. Les frères ont tendance à ne pas se supporter l'un l'autre, pensant que Maman préfère l'un plutôt que l'autre, etc.

On ne pourrait pas être frères, je ne pense pas. Je le respecte bien trop pour le regarder de haut comme un petit frère naïf, comme je le faisais avant. Bien trop.

Nous ne sommes donc pas de simples "amis", mais nous ne sommes pas vraiment "comme des frères", non plus. Que pouvons nous bien être ? Etant du genre profond, réfléchit, j'ai tendance à cogiter les choses. Sora y pense quelques minutes, puis se laisse distraire par quelque chose de brillant. La tâche me revient donc de déterminer ce que nous sommes. Même si ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance ; parfois les mots sont difficiles à trouver et ne font simplement pas justice aux émotions, aux sentiments ou même aux gens.

Mais encore une fois, j'ai du temps devant moi. Sora est plein d'énergie et agitera probablement cette fichue épée de bois jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse noir… et nous finirons par dormir dans la cabane dans des sacs de couchage. Encore une fois. Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de l'attendre, mais ça me ferait bizarre de le laisser tout simplement là, surtout s'il finit par rester jusqu'à la nuit. Il pourrait essayer de revenir sur l'île par ses propres moyens, et c'est dangereux de nuit. Je ressens le besoin de veiller sur lui, comme si, qu'importe l'âge qu'il a et combien il est réellement indépendant, il en va toujours de ma responsabilité de m'assurer qu'il aille bien.

Ce n'est pas vraiment une obligation, comme si je _devais_ prendre soin de lui ; c'est plutôt mon propre choix, le fait que je ne puisse supporter l'idée que quelque chose de mal lui arrive, quelque chose que j'aurai pu éviter. Je me sens toujours responsable de ce que nous avons du traverser ces dernières années, j'aurai pu l'empêcher. Je continue de penser que j'aurai pu agir pour tous nous protéger. Même si, au final, nous nous en portons tous mieux.

J'imagine qu'on pourrait appeler ça de l' "amour".

C'est bizarre. Je crois bien n'y avoir jamais réfléchit dans ce sens. L' "amour" comme je le concevait est quelque chose qu'on ressent pour sa famille ou… la personne avec qui on couche en ce moment. Je pense n'avoir jamais songé à l'amour entre amis. Pas l'amour romantique, du genre se tenir la main en se promenant sur la plage au clair de lune. Je crois que pendant un moment, il y a eu des rumeurs aux alentours comme quoi il y aurait cette sorte de relation entre Sora et moi, sans doute car nous avons toujours été si proches. Les gens sautent toujours à toute sorte de conclusion à ce propos.

Mais j'imagine que quelque soit l'angle par lequel on l'envisage, c'est bien de l'amour. C'est vraiment le seul moyen de le décrire. Même si ça semble étrange d'essayer d'y penser de cette façon, dans un sens ça ne l'est pas tant que ça. C'est-ce que je ressens pour Sora, et il ressent probablement la même chose pour moi. De l'amour, et non de la romance.

Il n'est pas encore à bout de souffle. Néanmoins, je suis confortablement installé là où je suis. J'ai quelque chose à lire, et je peux garder un œil sur lui. Je ne le laisserai pas ici tout seul.

Il y a un "flop" sur le sol près de moi et Kairi est là.

« - Tu resteras sûrement toute la nuit si tu attends Sora, » dit-elle.

« - Sûrement, » j'acquiesce. Elle nous connaît tous deux très bien. « Ah, bien, ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que ça arrivait. Et ce ne sera pas la dernière. »

« - Tu n'es vraiment pas obligé de rester ici avec lui, tu sais. »

« - Je sais. Mais je n'aime pas l'idée de le laisser là se débrouiller tout seul durant la nuit. Et si je le lui laisse, il essaiera sûrement de revenir avec le radeau jusqu'à la côte dans le noir. »

Kairi ne répond rien et durant quelque minutes, nous nous contentons de l'observer. Puis, lentement, presque avec précaution, elle demande:

« - Tu l'aimes vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? »

Une pause. « Oui. Vraiment. »

Kairi sourit. Elle comprend et est satisfaite par notre courte conversation. Elle s'en va, probablement pour rentrer avant qu'il ne fasse trop sombre. Sora est toujours là bas, faisant tournoyer son épée autour de lui. Je me suis résigné à passer la nuit ici, dans une cabane de bois exposée aux courants d'air et dans un sac de couchage.

J'imagine que les gens font ce genre de choses pour les personnes qu'ils aiment.

« - Hé, Riku. »

La voix est inattendue et me surprend. C'est Sora. J'ai du me perdre un moment dans mes pensées. Je n'avais pas vu qu'il avait quitté le petit îlot.

« - Tu es prêt à rentrer ? » demande-t-il.

« - Oui, bien sûr, » je réponds. « Je pensais que tu n'avais pas encore terminé. »

« - Ca ne fera pas de mal de s'en aller tôt. En plus, tu as l'air fatigué. Tu serais resté toute la nuit si j'étais moi-même resté. »

Pendant un moment nos yeux se rencontrent, mais aucun mot n'est prononcé. Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient nécessaires. Il comprend, je comprends. Que cela ait un nom ou non est sans importance.

Mais j'imagine… que c'est ça l'amour.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur****:**_** Je me prépare à être brutalement attaquée par une horde de fan de SoRiku, et critiquée. Mais je ne sais pas, j'imagine que je voulais obtenir un juste milieu entre le SoRiku et le non-SoRiku. Il y a de l'amour entre eux, tout le monde le sait ; seulement il n'est pas romantique. C'est de l'amour amical. C'est ce que je ressens pour ma meilleure amie ; de l'amour mais pas de la romance.**_

**Reviews ?**


End file.
